Who to Love
by 1Dismylife1060
Summary: Ily and Carli have always been best friends. Now they are moving to London, and Ily stumbles across the boy band One Direction at the airport. Carli Ily and the boys stick together through love, loss, confusion, anger, and jelousy. *Much better than it sounds! I promise.*
1. Chapter 1

It was a Sunday afternoon when I met One Direction. My best friend Carlin and I were moving to my favorite city ever, London. I cant believe we had gotten our parents to agree to it. I was eighteen and she was twenty, but our parents still seemed to see us as four and six year olds. It was five o'clock in the morning and Carli had tugged me out of bed with no coffee. I was in desperate need of a caffeine fix, and we had almost an hour, thanks to Carli's insistence we arrive two hour before our flight left, so I decided to go get a coffee. When I arrived at the promise land a.k.a. Starbucks, I got in the huge line and awaited my turn for coffee-goodness. There was a tall man standing in front of me, probably five ten and had on a black hoodie pulled up over his head.

I decided to try and be sociable I tapped him on the shoulder 'Hi" I said a little nervously. I didn't like being around new people.

"Hey" he said after he turned around. He had brown hair that was shorter and straight with some curly flicks. It reminded me of Liam Payne's hair from One Direction. He was wearing aviators which I found a little odd, it being six o'clock in the morning and all.

"So, whats with the shades?" I ask, trying to not sound really catty, even though it was usually too early to be nice. "Trying to avoid the paps?" I asked jokingly. However, the boy didn't seem to take it as a joke.

His eyebrows went up and his hand shot out to grab mine. He quickly started to pull me away from the crowd. I tried to pull away, but instead of letting me go, he just turned around and says, "How did you know?"

"What" I asked, confused, and still continuing my futile attempts to break free. He pulled me into an empty corner of the airport.

"Don't scream." he said and quickly pulled off his shades and hood.

My eyes went wide and for a few moments I stopped breathing. Standing in front of me was THE Liam Payne, of One Direction. I just stood there, mouth agape, looking like a complete loser. As soon as I realized that, I snapped my mouth shut and gathered my thoughts. I replied "I didn't know that you were Liam Payne, I was making a joke. Then you went and over reacted. I thought you were going to kidnap me!" the situation was so awkward I couldn't help but laugh.

Liam's eyebrows drew together in confusion "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing, its just this whole scenario is a little ridiculous" I said, laughing. "Who'd have thought on the day I moved to a completely new country that I would meet a member of one of the most famous boy bands... like ever."

He chuckled at my disbelief. "I guess that does seem a little unlikely." he said in a voice that could melt butter. "I'm sorry for freaking out before" he reached behind to rub the back of his neck "It's just, if someone found out we were here, it would be a disaster. I love our fans, but they can be a little..."

"Psycho?" I asked finishing his sentence he nodded his head and I saw a small smile forming on his lips.

"Precisely" he gave me a small smile, and then he surprised me even more with what he said next, "Would you like to meet the rest of the boys?" he asked sweetly, like it was no big deal. He was asking me to meet the most amazing band in the history of well forever. Except for maybe the Beatles. I don't think anyone could ever top the Beatles.

"I should really get back to my friend, but thank-you for the offer" I said reluctantly, Being one of their biggest fans, but Carli would be getting worried. Liam's face fell a little, so I added "Would you like to walk with me, to go back to my friend?" Liam smiled, nodded. I told him my name was Ily and smacked him when he asked if it was really a name. I told him it was a acronym for 'I love you'. He nodded yeah right and put his shades back on. "Don't take this the wrong way but you stick out more with the glasses on than off." I plucked the sunglasses off of his face and threw them on the top of my head. He made a grab for them, but I dodged. We took off through the airport, making quite a show, but no one seemed to recognize Liam. The airport seemed to be filled with men in suits on laptops or cell phones. Not crazed fans, thankfully, as we were making quite a fuss by ourselves.

We had reached Carli, and when she saw me, she stood up with her you-are-in-so-much-trouble-right-now face on. Then when her gaze shifted to Liam, who had been reclaiming his ray bans, her mouth fell open, and she stuttered out, "How... what... he... you"

I gave Liam a small smile at Carli's reaction. "I take it your a fan?" Liam asked with a small smile. All she could do was nod. "Well, I tried to convince your friend here that she should come meet the rest of the boys, but she declined my offer. Perhaps you would like to come. "

She nodded and grabbed my arm. I gathered up our suitcases and followed Liam. When I glanced at the clock, it was six twenty. We had an hour and forty minutes with the worlds hottest boy band.

We walked into the airport lounge, usually open to all members, but today it was closed off to anyone that wasn't a member of the famous boy band One Direction. When we got there, their security guard, Paul, tried to keep us out. Liam threw his arms around us and Paul let us through. There no more than twenty feet in front of me was Louis Tomlinson. He was wearing sweats and a t-shirt and looked more beautiful in person than the hundreds of pictures I had seen of him. My friends said me was the ugliest of all the members, but I had a very different opinion. I mean, sure I can see how Liam would be attractive and all, but I was more attracted to a man would could make me laugh than one who I couldn't help but stare at his face for hours on end. Liam took his arms away and said, "This is Carli " he said gesturing to my best friend. "And this, is Ily" he smiled and gave me a little push forward. All of the boy stood up and walked over. Well all of them except Louis. Louis stood up and ran towards us. I felt him crush me in a giant hug. He picked me up and spun me around, and when he put me down and said "Hi, I'm Louis."

I was sure I was blushing and I let out a small, "hi". I was so starstruck, because he was always my favorite.

From behind I heard an Irish and American accent mix, and I knew it was Carli and Niall talking. Niall had always been her favorite member of One Direction. I turned to see her and Niall swapping phones and tapping their numbers into. I turned back to Louis who was completely enthralled in his speech about how carrots make women more appealing. He glance behind me to see the clock. "Your plane boards in a half hour. I guess you should go check in." he said with a sad expression. "Can I have your number?" he asked, holding out his phone. I nod and quickly type my digits into the iphone.


	2. Chapter 2

When we arrived at the check-in desk I pulled out my smart phone. The lady scanned the iPhone, and scanned the bar code. She made a confused looking face at the computer and looked at me with a smile. "Hun, it seems you've been upgraded" she smiled at me and handed me two new tickets. "First class entrance is just over there." I looked down at the tickets and then back up at her. She nodded her head at me and then pointed to the entrance.

The tickets had a little purple post-it note. On the note it said 'Hope you enjoy your new seats! See you soon xoxo – Liam and the boys' I walked over to Carli in shock as I showed her the note. She squealed and started jumping up and down "Oh my god oh my god! Liam is totally like in love with you!" she practically screamed in the middle of the airport. After we checked our bags, we headed to the entrance. The stewardess led us to our new seats. When we got there, the boys were waiting for us. They smiled and waved for the most part, then Louis just decided to jump up and down and scream about carrots. We smiled and said hi and talked about everything and nothing. The stewardess came over and asked us to take our seats. There were two seats open. Naturally, Carli practically dove for the one beside Niall. So I was stuck in-between Louis, who had always been my favorite, and Liam, who was suddenly growing on me. It was going to be a long flight.

Two Hour Later

It was two hours into the flight and there were five hours to go. Louis had decided to turn on the in flight movie. It was Grease and Louis had of course decided to sing along. It was pitiful, but adorable, that even though he was in a world famous band he was singing terribly off key. I laughed to the point I would usually be rolling on the floor. He looked at me and raised one of his eyebrows. "I don't know what you're laughing at... I am an AMAZING singer who will NEVER be laughed at." I snorted, rolled my eyes and turned back to the movie. Louis did as well, and continued his 'tremendous' singing.

Liam looked over at me pitifully. "Would you like to switch with me?" I nodded my head and said a thank you to Liam. He had been incredibly sweet this entire time. I was so confused. I had always had a thing for Louis, pretty much since I discovered them, so why was Liam suddenly seeming so dang attractive? 'It's just a faze' I told myself. 'Besides, neither of them actually like you.' I spent the remainder of Grease convincing myself of just that. I was starting to slightly doze, seeing as I hadn't had my caffeine fix that morning. Without thinking about it, I leaned my head on Liam's shoulder and quickly dozed off.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a seven and a half hour flight from New York to London. I spent the entire time talking with Niall. He was so sweet and incredibly down to earth. We had already made plans to get together after our plane landed, just the two of us. About two hours into our flight Louis turned on Grease. I loved that musical, and I sat in my seat bopping along to the catchy tunes, while Louis sung behind me terribly off key. When the movie was over I turned around to talk to Ily, "Hey..." I trailed off after I saw Liam shush me. Ily was asleep leaning into Liam. He had slipped his hand over her shoulders and she had curled up into a little ball in his side. "How long has she been asleep?" I whisper-talked. After everyone heard that, I wasn't very good at whisper talking, they all snapped their heads to look at them a unanimous awwwwww was let out throughout the cabin. Everyone was snapping pictures and putting them on twitter.

"Long enough to put my arm to sleep" he responded. I sighed and reached out to wake her up. Liam reached out and gently pushed my arm away. Really I don't mind. I was shocked. I loved my best friend to death but I drew the line when she sedated my body parts.

I turned around in my seat and glanced over at Niall, who was tweeting the picture of Liam and Ily. It said 'these two are just too cute! Real_Liam_Payne and ILYlovesyou' It was true they really are adorable. Niall slipped his phone back in his pocket and turns to me. "I do believe it is our turn to choose the movie."

"Ok, what do you want to watch?" I asked.

"I don't know." he responded "We already watched my favorite movie."

I scrolled through the list of movies and finally settled on Monte Carlo, one of my favorite movies. I settled back in my seat and watched, laughing along with Niall. We vegged out for the rest of the plane ride, watching comedies,and becoming really close. It was a scary thought that I would be separated from him in a little less than two hours.

Ily's p.o.v.

I woke up being extremely warm on one side and extremely tired on the other. "Hey there sleeping beauty." I heard a deep, masculine and very familiar voice say. It sounded like he was smiling.

"Hi" I had morning voice, even though it was... well come to think of it I didn't know what time it was. I looked up to see Liam Payne, the Liam Payne. I sat up and looked around. I didn't know where I was . Then it all came rushing back, the tickets, grease, but I didn't remember falling asleep on him.

"sorry you looked sleepy and I thought leaning on me would be more comfortable than leaning against the arm of the seat" he smiled nervously. I smiled up at him sweetly, even though I hadn't had my caffeine fix for the day. He gave me a small smile back. I sat up and yawned. "we should be landing soon." he said. Just then I felt turbulence and the captain said we were arriving at the airport. After we landed safely, we all headed to baggage claim. We all got out baggage and phones were passed around and we gave our numbers to each other.

We were just about to part ways when Liam and Louis turned around at the same time and asked "Hey do you guys want some help moving into your apartment?" also in sync, they turned and slapped each other on the arm.

I quickly refused their offer, but Carli had overheard the conversation and had agreed at the same time. I rolled my eyes, knowing they were both too sweet to not help. We got to where out luggage was and picked it up. "Where are all the boxes and the furniture and you know... stuff that makes a flat a flat?" Liam asked, surprised when we walked by the larger items pick up. We continued on to the smaller items pick pick up. There were fifteen boxes total and the boys insisted that between the five of the that they could handle it. I felt guilty, so I grabbed one of Zayn's boxes, because he was the closest one to me.

"Thanks." was all I got for helping. I brushed it off and hopped into the elevator. Louis made a move to hop in with us, but I saw Carli quickly distract him. I had a feeling that she thinks I like Liam. I had a feeling that I like Liam. It so wasn't like me to be attracted to two guys at once,but I don't think that I can help it this time.


	4. Chapter 4

We got back to the flat and the boys said "Meet us down in the lobby in 1 hour and wear something nice."

"Where are we going Mr. Horan?" I responded, trying to flirt without it being too noticeable.

He blushed and replied "It's a surprise Ms. Christiani"

I giggled and went up to our flat with Ily. When we got up to the room I closed the door quickly and tuned around to Ily and poked her grinning like an idiot. "What" she protested, while digging through her unpacked boxes, looking for something formal.

"Soooo Liam" I simply stated as I poked her.

"What about Liam?" she said shyly."Soo how about you and Niall?" she smiled.

"Don't change the subject" I chuckled.

She blushed and continued digging through the unpacked boxes marked 'formal' "What about Liam, we're friends."

"Ugh, well he totally likes you." I say, implementing my plan to get them together. They were totally in love, even of she didn't know it yet.

"Oh I don't know about that." she said blushing.

"Well I do, and I'm always right." I chuckled. It wasn't like she had any experience in the boy department. Boys had liked her before, but she had denied it. Well this time that wasn't working. I was getting her to admit it and getting them together.

"What ever you say. What do you think which one?" she asked, holding up two dresses. I smirked and picked the pink ruffly one.

"Why do you care so much?" I ask still smirking. She blushes and turns to go to her room. She comes back, dressed in the pink dress, wearing heels, and her Pandora bracelet.

I whistled and she gave a little spin. "What do you think?" she asked nervously.

I smiled and, not wanting to freak her out anymore said "You look pretty" in a sing-songy voice. She smiled and practically skipped to the bathroom. I turned and started digging for a dress to wear. I finaly decided I had nothing and turned and dug through Ily's boxes and found a gorgeous white one shouldered dress. I slipped it on quickly. "Ily is it okay if I borrow your dress, OK thanks." I yelled quickly, not waiting for an answer.

She stomped into my room, curling iron still in her hair. We both had an en suite off of our rooms and she had been using mine. "I was, um, actually saving that dress for a special occasion." she said quietly. I jumped up and down and started poking her screaming date with Liam date with Liam. She stood there not reacting to the pokes, shaking her head. "No actually, I was kinda, hoping, Louis." I was so shocked I couldn't speak. She blushed and shrugged and went back to curling her hair. We had fifteen minutes and I had no time to do anything to my hair. I left it in its straightened state. I slipped on shoes and a bracelet and headed down to meet the guys.

We joked around and giggled in the elevator and before we got out, I grabbed Ily by the shoulders, pinched Ily's cheeks to 'add some color' and told her "You look great, Liam will love it." the elevator dinged and as soon as the doors opened, I shoved her out the door, and she tripped right into a waiting Liam. I couldn't have planned it better if I had actually planned it. I had just wanted to see the boys' reactions. He ended up catching her in a bear hug. Not only did the hug last for over ten seconds, he swung her around like a rag doll. Man that boy had muscles! I couldn't stop myself from grinning. They were just so cute.

I walked over to Niall. His mouth was slightly agape. He reached put and took my hand and spun me under his arm. "You look, so," he paused trying to think of the right word "Beautiful" I blushed and he led me out to the limo waiting in the driveway.

As we were getting into the limo, I saw something that would mess up my Ily Liam plan. I caught Louis eying Ily as Liam got into the limo. Harry, being surprisingly unlike himself, slapped Louis on the shoulder and gave him a push towards the limo. When we were all inside, I ended up in between Niall and Zayn. Niall held my hand the entire way to wherever it was we were going. We ended up outside of an upscale movie theater with a red carpet outside. Camera flashes were already going off, and Niall could tell I was nervous. Niall squeezed my hand and said "It'll be okay. You can hold my hand the whole time. You don't even have to talk. You just look beautiful, just like you have very other time I have seen you."

We got out of the limo,greeted by camera flashes hearing reporter yelling the boys' names. We were stopped by Bobert Joe. "Boys boys." Niall stops to talk to bob.

"So Niall who is this lovely young lady you have accompanying you this evening?"

Niall could tell you were feeling nervous but continued on saying,"This lovely lady is Carli"

you blushed and smiled as bob asked Niall about the new album. Then the boys started motioning for us to come inside so Niall headed towards the entrance when I saw her, Demi Lovato. I knew Niall had a crush on her and although I tried not to let it bother me, I still had that small part of me that was jealous of her. As Niall tried to stop to talk to her, I smiled and waved but then pulled him inside to sit with the boys. He looked at me and then chuckled I looked at him curiously and asked

"Why are you laughing?"

He then replied smiling "You are so cute when you jealous."

I blushed and then playfully hit him smiling. Then he poked me in the sides as I jumped I giggled

"OK,OK you've found my weakness I give."

"HMMM,I'll have to remember that." he smiled

We then got to our seats with the rest of the boys and Ily. I sat next to Niall, of course, and Ily who also sat next to Liam. I looked over at them and had to smile at how much Liam really did like Ily, and how in denial she was of it. Suddenly the other two empty seats next to Niall were taken by Demi and her escort,Wilmer Valderrama. If I said I was mad or upset that they were sitting there I would be lying I was actually kinda happy they were there. I felt bad about pulling Niall from her earlier so they could talk now. It also gave me opportunity to try and hook up Liam and Ily. I was talking to them when I felt a tap on my shoulder,it was Niall. He wanted to introduce me to Demi,

"Hi its so nice to meet you"she smiled.

"Hey I'm happy to meet you too can I just say I'm a big fan of your music."I smiled

"I'm flattered"she smiled we then talked for a while and we became pretty good friends. This made me feel really bad for pulling Niall inside. I think part of it was getting me out of the crowd of people and flashes cause they made me really nervous. After the show Niall asked Demi and Wilmer if they were going to the after party. They nodded yes so we all rode in the limo together. I sat across from Niall, Liam and Wilmer I sat next to Demi and Ily the other guys sat with their girlfriends who had surprised them at the awards show. I was talking with Demi when I felt someone grab my hand, I looked over to see Niall with a beaming smile on his face.

"What " I chuckled

"I have to ask you something," he looks at Demi and they trade seats "I was thinking ...maybe...if you want to... ummm...go out on a date with me...only if you want to." he smiled nervously

I had to smile at his nerves and the question as I replied "Of course I would Niall"

"Really?" he smiled "How about Saturday at eight? Wear something casual." his smile radiating

"OK" I replied I'm pretty sure my smile was about as big as his I looked around to see all the guys smiling at us even Demi and Wilmer who I found out were not dating but she wanted someone to come with her to the show. We then kept our seating arrangement until we got to the party. There were more reporters at the party, so I was very nervous. I knew Niall could tell cause he bent down and whispered in my ear

"It'll be OK I promise"

I then whispered "As long as you're here I know that." we were still holding hands.

Demi came and asked me if Liam and Ily were dating and I said not yet. Then I told her my plan and she said she would help cause they were cute together. Niall looked at me curiously and I told him not to question my madness. He chuckled and said he would help cause he knew Liam really liked her. We then got to work I got Ily and asked her again about Liam.

"do you like Liam?" I asked

"well ummm...kinda"she blushed

"KINDA...don't give me that crap you like him more than kinda" I said

"Well...yesIlikehimalotandI'mafraidhedoesn'tlikemeback" She admitted quickly then sighed.

"REALLY! " I shrieked with excitement "Dude can't you tell how much he flirts with you?" I questioned

"You know better than anyone that I don't pick up on that stuff...remember Keegan? " she said

Keegan was a guy from high school that flirted with her like crazy and she didn't even know he liked her. I tried to help her get him but she didn't listen to me as much and she kinda overwhelmed him all at once with the fact that she liked him and all kinds of other stuff. So she started to feel awkward around him, now they are just friends who don't talk much.

I then told her"Liam asked me if you liked him and he wanted to know. I think he is going to ask you out"

"What? Nun-uh!" Ily protested

"Yea-huh" I said

"I don't believe you" she uttered

"Well you should" I said

"Whatever." she huffed

I looked at Niall who was across the room with Liam, Niall was smiling so big I'm pretty sure that if he stopped smiling the room would darken a little. He looked over to me and I winked he winked back and met me over by the punch.

"What did she say?" Niall asked.

"well she likes him a lot and is afraid of rejection" I stated

"REALLY" he exclaimed. He was so excited I thought he was going to jump on me.

"YES" I was probably just as excited as Niall at this point.

We went over to talk to Liam and told him that Ily did like him back and I told him that she was afraid of rejection. Liam started walking towards Ily with a big smile on his face. I looked at Niall we both had a look of accomplishment on our faces.

Niall then asked "May I have this dance?"

"But of course" I giggled. He lead me out on the floor as 'U Smile' by Justin Bieber started playing.

"Perfect timing I LOVE this song." I said with a smile

"Me too." he said. We danced to 'Payphone' by Maroon 5 and "Wild One"by Flo Rida.

"We probably should go find Ily and Liam." Niall said

"Yea that's probably a good idea we should find the others too so we can go back to the flat." I said because it was almost 2:30 am. So we found the guys and their girlfriends but Ily and Liam were nowhere to be found. I finally texted her after 20 minutes of looking and she said they were out in the gazebo. I went and got them and we left for the flat.

" Do you guys want to stay at our flat?" I asked Eleanor, Perrie, and. They all agreed and the guys came to watch a movie and play games.

"How 'bout we watch grease?" Niall suggested

"How 'bout Toy Story?" Liam suggested

"How 'bout Peter Pan?" Ily piped to which I responded with a death glare

"How 'bout Women In Black?" I asked. They all looked at each other and said sure. When we got to the flat the boys went to get snacks while I dug through the movie box for 'Women In Black'. Niall came back first and he came to help me look for the movie then Harry,Louis,Zayn and Liam came in. They all went to the kitchen to cook popcorn and other goodies. When we found the movie we went and got blankets and pillows and put the movie in. Ily was snuggled in the crook of Liam's arm looking really happy. I sat on the floor in front of Niall leaning my head back on his chest. We were watching and I got really freaked out in one part and buried my head into Niall's chest. I heard a small laugh and looked up to see Niall with the cutest smile on his face.

"What is so funny?" I giggled

"You" he smiled "I won't let anything hurt you princess." he whispered.

"I won't let anything happen to you either" I whispered. He smiled really big and kissed my forehead. When the movie was over we played forks (not spoons because Liam doesn't like spoons). At about 6:00am we put in Titanic and everyone fell asleep before it ended. I woke up at about 12:30 and was the first up. I went to the kitchen and started making eggs, toast, bacon, sausage and pancakes. Everything was almost done when I felt two arms around my waist and turned around to meet Niall's eyes.

"Morning, whats for breakfast?" Niall asked

"Bacon, sausage,eggs, toast and pancakes." I smiled sleepily since I hadn't had coffee yet.

"No coffee?" He smiled.

"Haven't started it I was going to do it last. " I giggled

"I'll start it, where is the coffee pot and coffee grounds?" as he was looking around.

"The pot is in the appliance box and the grounds are in the cupboard." I replied.

"Got it. Want me to wake everyone?" He said while looking for the grounds

"Far left bottom self. And not yet I'm... enjoying this time with you." I smirked.

"OK" he smiled and made the coffee. When it was done we both made a cup and sat at the island.

"Wanna go wake everyone now?" I said finishing my coffee.

"Yea I guess we can" he smiled. He grabbed his guitar and I looked at him curiously he told me what I told him last night, 'Don't question my madness.' He played it and sang first softly then really loud and all the guys except Zayn were getting up. I told them there was food and like he had forgotten all bout it Niall grinned and ran to the kitchen followed by everyone except Zayn and Perrie. Perrie finally got Zayn to wake up and they joined us in the kitchen. Harry then complained that there was no more coffee so I told him where the grounds were and he made another pot. Ily and Liam were both groggy and she leaned on his shoulder and he leaned on her head. I smiled at Niall who looked at them then me and opened his arms for a Horan hug.

CARLIN"S POV

Ily then freaking out told me Nana was coming today and assigned everyone to a task. Niall and I were on dish duty next thing I knew I was hit with a glob of bubbles. I suddenly looked over at Niall who had a very cheeky grin on his face.

"Oh it's on" I grinned we finally stopped because we had very little time to finish. We dried off and finished the dishes then I barely got changed into this nana/set?id=55387680 Then the doorbell rang and I raced to the door knowing it was Nana. We both tackled her and she almost fell. "Hi girls how's London life? I guess you've started to gain an accent." she said sweetly

"Really that just made my life I have a British accent" I smiled

Then the boys lined up to greet Nana.

"HI I'M LOUIS TOMLINSON!" he screamed. He started jumping up and down and shaking her hand vigorously.

"Louis be careful" I heard Liam shout. "Hi its so nice to meet you. My name is Liam Payne and Ily has told me so much about you." I smiled as Niall walked up to talk to her, I blushed. He said hello and started towards the couch and he winked at me, then Zayn and Harry followed. I don't know what Harry did but Ily giggled. We then all walked over to the living room I sat on the floor in front of Niall. Then it happen, Nana started to recognize the boys I slumped down and buried my head behind Niall's leg. She finally said,

"Oh my goodness! You were on her walls! No correction you ARE on her walls. And on her iPod. And on YouTube." I felt my face turn beet red. Then I felt Niall laughing to make it worse she said

"Carli, I see you've found, what did you used to call him? Oh yes, Nialler. And I remember Liam your Lili and Louis was Lou... and Harry was Hazza... and Zayn was... oh yes DJ Malik was it?" with a chuckle, Niall looked at me and I smiled sheepishly. She finally brought out €$ the baby pictures. I then got up and went into the kitchen also followed by Niall. I was still blushing from all that happened in the living room.

"SOOO...you liked me way before we met didn't you?" he asked laughing

"Maybe...ok yes I did" I said "don't let it get to your head though"I giggled

"I just felt honored to be on such a pretty girls wall" he smirked

"whatever" I blushed I really didn't think I was pretty it was probably my biggest insecurity. I know its lame but I really hated my whole face since third grade.


	5. Chapter 5

Ily's

Carlin and I were in the elevator goofing off when there was a ding and the doors flew open. Carli gave me a quick shove out the door and I ran into a wall. Except it wasn't a wall, because walls don't pick you up and spin you around. When I was being lowered back to the ground, I looked up into Liam's smiling face. "Hi" he said, smiling.

"Hi" was all I could say. His eyes... his eyes sucked you in. I never wanted to look away from them. I then mentally slapped myself. No you are not falling for a pop star. Its not like they would hang around anyways, they had a tour coming up.

"You look really pretty tonight." he said. I blushed, which made him blush. We just stood there for a little while blushing at each other.

Harry brushed past us, saying "Come along lovebirds" in an annoyed tone. He must be really excited about the teen choice awards if he cant wait two seconds for people to say hi.

I adjusted my skirt and Liam led us all out to the awaiting black limo. He helped me in and on one side Liam sat by me and on the other side sat Harry, who was incredibly hyper and wouldn't stop bouncing his leg. I rolled my eyes and continued to talk to Liam. We talked about how we both wanted to go to Disney World. (We both had an obsession with most things Disney related.) We were in the middle of a discussion about which was better, peter pan or toy story, when we pulled up outside of the red carpet. There were bright flashes outside of the car I was worried and it probably showed on my face. Liam told me it would be OK and helped me out of the limo. We all walked towards the door, but the boys were greeting the reporters and answering questions along the way. I stuck close to them hoping not to be noticeable. Unfortunately, that didn't work very well, and most of the focus was drawn away from them and towards the 'new girl'. My face probably showed how uncomfortable I was, so Liam grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. "You looked anxious. " Liam smiled. "thought it'd be best to get you away from all the reporters." I gave him a small smile still shaken from the encounter with the journalists. He pulled out two tickets and we headed to find our seats. A few minutes later everyone else joined us at our seats. Niall was sitting on the end talking to someone, it was too dark for me to tell who it was. Then it started, Carli's matchmaking, I was blushing most of the time she was trying to help though. Even though her intentions were good it was still embarrassing.

"So, Liam." Carli smirked

"Soo,Carli" he mocked

"Here we go" I whispered too quiet for anyone to hear, as I sunk in my seat.

"Has Ily started talking your ear off about 'Peter Pan' yet?" Carli smirked looking at me as I gave her the death stare.

"Yes we were actually talking about Disney in the Limo." he smiled also looking at me

"So..umm... who is Niall talking to?" I asked trying to change the subject but somewhat failing

"Oh just Demi..." She said without a care, even though he liked her. I looked at Liam who had a slight worried look on his face, but not enough for Carli to realize.

"...Anyways so are we going after this?" She asked

"The under 21 club for the party." he said with a big grin on his face that made me smile cause he was so cute. They both stopped talking cause the host started to talk. After the show was over we headed out to the limo with the boys 3 awards. I noticed Demi and what I assumed was her boyfriend were getting in the limo with us. We flipped on the radio and jammed out all the way to the club. When we got to the club, I was pleasantly surprised to find no paparazzi outside the club. We all exited the limo and headed into the club. I was going to go and ask Liam how long this was going to go on, but Carli cornered me first.

"Do you like Liam?" Carli asked.

"Well ummm...kinda" I said. I wasn't really sure how I felt about Liam. But I thought I was falling for him, hard. Hard and fast.

"KINDA...don't give me that crap you like him more than kinda" she said with an assured tone of voice.

"Well...yesIlikehimalotandI'mafraidhedoesn'tlikemeback" I admitted quickly.

"REALLY! " she shrieked with excitement "Dude can't you tell how much he flirts with you?" she questioned

"You know better than anyone that I don't pick up on that stuff...remember Keegan? " I countered Keegan was a guy from high school that flirted with me like crazy and I didn't even know he liked me. Carli tried to help me get him but I didn't listen to her as much and i kinda overwhelmed him all at once with the fact that I liked him and all kinds of other stuff. So I started to feel awkward around him, now we are just friends who don't talk much.

She then told me "Liam asked me if you liked him and he wanted to know. I think he is going to ask you out"

"What? Nun-uh!" I protested

"Yea-huh" Carli said

"I don't believe you" I muttered

"Well you should" she said

"Whatever." I huffed

Carli smirked and walked over to Niall. They were talking for a couple seconds and then she squealed. Niall rushed over to Liam, talked really fast pointed to me a couple times and then went back to Carli. I turned my attention back to Liam and he was standing right in front of me. He asked me if I wanted to dance and I said yes, because it was a faster song, and easier to dance to. Of course, as soon as we got out to the dance floor the song changed to Today Was a Fairytale by Taylor Swift. I blushed as we stood there awkwardly, suddenly not knowing what to do. Harry walked over smirked and grabbed my hands putting them around his neck. We stood an arms length apart and swayed to the music for about a minute. It was nice to dance with a boy who was just a friend and wouldn't want to be more. I thought Harry and I would be good friends. Liam appeared behind Harry and asked to cut in. Harry nodded and stepped away to let Liam start to dance with me. Harry only glanced back once as he walked away. Liam put my arms around his neck and then placed his hands on my waist. We were awkwardly swaying back and forth like with Harry, but then Liam pulled us closer together. I'm sure my heart was pounding and I'm sure he could feel it. He pulled away from me, and asked, "Do you want to go out back?" he asked nervously. I had absolutely no idea what was outback, but I nodded my head slowly. He grinned a huge grin and took my hand. He turned around and dragged me outside. I was delighted to find a beautiful gazebo, with twinkling lights wrapped all around it. I let out a little gasp. He smiled and grabbed my hand, leading me up to the gazebo. We sat down on the bench and he said "I couldn't talk to you in there. It was just too loud." he said with a little smile.

I'm sure I was blushing like crazy by now, but I hoped he didn't see it. I turned my head, partially so that I could hide my blush, and so that I could look away from his gorgeous brown eyes. As much as I was trying to hide it I'm sure Liam saw it. We sat in silence for a while, and then Liam started asking me questions. He asked about school and what I was studying. I was studying to become a kindergarten teacher. We talked about how he got into music and then he hit a nerve. "So what's your family like?" he asked.

"Well... I ummm... well" I didn't know where to start. My family wasn't the greatest. My mom and dad were always fighting and I got a lot of the backlash. I had a sister, who was always seemed perfect in my parents eyes. Lets just say she wasn't very perfect in anyone else's. I had Carlin and some of my other family to help me through it though, and as soon as we had enough money, we moved to London.

"Ily, Ily" Liam said waving his hand in front of my face. "Are you okay." I shook my head slowly and he pulled me into a hug. Before I knew it I was crying and he was soothingly rubbing my back and telling me it was okay and I was fine now. I looked up at him and he had a small smile on his face trying to be supportive. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I look down at the ground, nodding my head slowly "Where do I even begin?" then I told him everything. When I started he still had a smile on his face. But by the time I was finished he looked like he was about to cry. He pulled me in for another hug, and to be honest I needed one. We just sat like that for a while, hugging. It felt nice to have a friend, because I'd only had Carlin for a long time. He released me from the hug. I looked down at my watch and it was getting pretty late. "Everyone is probably looking for us, we should go back inside." I said and stood up. Liam's hand shot out and grabbed me, pulling me into his lap. I sat there astonished for a minute, and looking into his chocolatey brown eyes. I couldn't tell how long we sat just like that, perfectly still. But then he started to lean towards me and tilted his head. I sat there completely dumbstruck but was snapped out of my trance when my phone went off, playing Carlin's ring tone, Dory from Finding Nemo, singing just keep swimming. We both jumped and then laughed at the noise and I took out my phone. It was a text that said everyone was ready to leave. I showed it to Liam, who pushed me off his lap and led me to where everyone else was waiting.

We all piled into the limo, we being Liam and I, Carlin and Niall, Zayn and Perrie, Louis and Eleanor, and Harry, all by himself. We talked and goofed off until we pulled into our building. It had been decided that we had to have a sleep over, so we stayed at Carlin's and I's flat. We all headed up there and decided to watch a movie. I went too my room

( ) and changed into my pajamas. I walked back out to the living room and every one was sitting around the room watching previews. I looked around and realized the only spot left was beside Liam on the couch. I sat down, and being the klutz that I am, tripped and fell right onto Liam. I apologized and started to sit up, but he said it was okay nad adjusted so that I was snuggled into the crook of his arm. We sat like that for the entire movie, with me burying my head into his side everytime something popped up on the screen. He gave me a little squeeze when I got scared which made it a little bit better. After the movie was over I almost felt like crying. It had a sad ending. Liam gave me a little squeeze as we all got into a circle to play spoons, but because of Liam's fear of the circular utensil, we used forks instead. We played until around six o'clock in the morning. Then we all went back to where we were sitting before and I popped in the Titanic. Halfway through the movie everyone was asleep except for me. I flicked off the movie but stopped when I heard Liam behind me "Why did you turn it off?" he asked.

"I thought you were asleep." I said and flicked the TV back on. I fell asleep, snuggled in the crook of Liam's arm and that night I slept with a smile on my face.

We woke up the next day to the sound of a guitar being played softly and Niall's singing. It was actually very nice. Then all of a sudden Niall started screaming "ITS TIME TO WAKE UP!" I didn't hear the rest of it because, Liam, being the sweetest boy in the entire world covers my ears with his hands to block out the noise. I smiled up at him and when Niall finally went back to the kitchen, I settled back into the crook of his arm.

" Ily I know we stayed up pretty late last night but its almost two in the afternoon. We do have to get up at some point." Liam said. I sat up really fast and got a head rush.

"What do you mean almost two?" I asked completely freaking out, I got up and ran into the kitchen spazzing. I ran into the kitchen finding Carlin and Niall in a tight hug. "Not to break up your little love fest, but Carlin we have a problem." I say quickly. They break apart immediately.

"What?" she asks worriedly.

"Nana's coming today" I squeal. "We have to clean and get ready!" I said hurriedly and ran into my room throwing on nana/set?id=55387680 and running back out to the kitchen assigning tasks to everyone. I sent Liam and Zayn to the grocery store with a list, Niall and Carlin were

on dishes and harry and Louis were helping me tidy the living room. A half hour later and the house was tidy and I was cooking lunch when the doorbell rang. Carlin and I were both practically sprinting towards the door, the boys giving us weird looks from the couch. We both throw open the door at the same time and tackled my Nana almost making her fall over.

"Hi Nana!" we both practically screamed at the same time. She was looking well. Much better than the last time I had seen her. She was suffering from kidney failure, and I had been very hesitant about leaving her. The previous year my grandfather had died and she had a heart attack. We were very lucky she made it through. She had convinced me to move by telling me that she was held down her whole life and she hated it. She didn't want to hold me back. We chatted until we got to the living room. I don't think my Nana was expecting to find five boys lounging around our apartment like they owned the place. They all looked up at us and smiled kindly. They formed a line like they were in kindergarten waiting for a snack and one by one they introduced themselves.

"HI I'M LOUIS TOMLINSON!" he screamed. He started jumping up and down and shaking her hand vigorously.

"Louis be careful" I heard Liam shout. My heart melted a little. He shoved Louis out of the way and softly shook her small hand with his two large ones. "Hi its so nice to meet you. My name is Liam Payne and Ily has told me so much about you." he said all while shaking her hand softly.

Liam stepped to the side and shoved Louis towards the couch scolding him the entire way. Next was Niall. He softly shook her hand and said hello then joined the boys on the couch. Zayn followed the same routine. Harry was last. He wiggled his eyebrows at me before leaning down and kissing her hand. He told her that from what hr had heard she seemed like the sweetest lady ever. He was being absolutely adorable. Dang it. Why were they all so sweet. It just isn't fair to humanity. I groaned and stomped over to the couch where I plopped myself down beside Liam. "Whats wrong?" he asked with concern.

"Its not my fault you people are so damn attractive." I muttered under my breath. He chuckled under his breath. And threw his arm around my shoulder.

We all sat around talking until disaster struck. "You know, boys, you look awfully familiar." my grandmother said. Carlin and I looked at each other with wide eyes. Then at grandma making shut up motion at her. She didn't see them o course and continued to ponder where she had seen the boys before. "Oh, I know!" she said all of a sudden. I slumped back into the couch, burying my face in Liam's shoulder. "Ily did you meet them when you came to Europe before?" she asked.

"No Nana." I mumbled still hiding in Liam's shoulder.

"Oh my goodness! You were on her walls! No correction you ARE on her walls. And on her iPod. And on YouTube." I groaned and tried to go check on the food, but Liam pulled me back on the couch.

"Oh no you don't. I want to hear this." Liam said with a huge grin. I groaned while Nana blabbered on.

"And Carli, I see you've found, what did you used to call him? Oh yes, Nialler. And I remember Liam your Lili and Louis was Lou... and Harry was Hazza... and Zayn was... oh yes DJ Malik was it?" Nana said with a chuckle. Carli face palmed and went to check on the food. Niall, being a sweetheart, got up to help her with the food. We weren't sure if there was going to be any food left. I half shrugged to myself and then settled back down into Liam's arms. We chatted with Nana for about a half an hour while Carli and Niall worked on dinner. I was thoroughly embarrassed when Nana pulled out the old photo albums. It was so embarrassing. She had naked baby pictures, dance recital photos, our first formal, and prom,, graduation and us at the airport, at five o'clock in the morning, Starbucks in hand. To say the least it was totally embarrassing and Carlin was lucky to have gotten out of it. Nana sent me to go and get her phone out of her wallet and I found a DVD titled CARLIN: MAN I FEEL LIKE A WOMAN!. I pulled it out of her purse and carried over to Nana.

"Nana can we watch this later?" I ask completely innocent. When she saw what I was holding she gave me an evil smile and said of course. Just then Carlin and Niall came out with huge smiles on their faces and told us dinner was ready.

We finished up dinner and then we all went back into the living room. Liam, Harry and Louis had taken up the entire couch, Niall and Carlin were snuggled up on the love seat with Zayn sitting on the arm and Nana was in the chair. Where was I supposed to sit? I glanced around the room again and sat on the arm of the couch. Liam pulled me into his lap and put his arms around my waist.

"Why does she get to sit with you Liam?" Louis asked sassily, like a true sass-master. He tries to pull into his lap, but I ultimately just end up laying on top of all of them. I make a move to get up but Louis protests, so I stay with my head in Harry's lap and my feet in Liam's. Nana gets up and pops in the DVD from earlier. I smirk and little four year old Carlin in just a diaper pops up on the screen strutting around singing "Man I feel like a woman" by Shania Twain. When the video is over, Niall whispers in Carli's ear. She gets up and starts busting out man I feel like a woman, not once taking her eyes off of him. She didn't sound that bad, even though she was nervous. When she was done, she went back to her seat. Harry, who had started playing with my hair, asked me if I could sing.

"pfft no, no I do not" I said shyly and unconvincingly. Then Louis started to chant "Sing sing sing sing!" and eventually all of the boys joined in. so I took in a deep breath and almost let out the first note when I was pushed off of the couch. Louis smirked at me.

"When you sing, you have to stand up." I rolled my eyes and went to stand in front of the TV. I started to sing 'I Won't Give Up' by Jason Mraz. When I was done I went and plopped back down on Harry's lap. "Why didn't you tell us you could sing?" Harry asked thoughtfully.

"Well I wasn't going to brag about my singing skills to the world's most popular boy band."

Harry chuckled "Good idea"


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later...

I was sitting at home, having a lazy day, while Carli and Niall were out a a date, a regular occurrence. Nana was still in London, but today she had a guided tour and insisted she go by herself. I was laying on the couch, reading my favorite book when our land line rang.

I answered it and a woman's voice came out, "Hello, is this Ily Marie Johnson?"

"Yes" I answered, "Is everything OK?" I ask, unsure.

"Actually ma'am I'm afraid not. I'm sorry to inform you that your grandmother was in a car accident and is currently in the I.C.U. At the St. Ann's Hospital. Is there anyway that you could come visit her?"

"Of course." I replied shakily. The woman thanked me and I quickly dialed Carli's cell number.

"Sup slut" she answered cheerfully.

"N-n-ana's in t-th-the I.C.U." I stuttered out.

She gasped and quickly muttered something to Niall. I gave her the address information and she said they were on their way. "Hang up and go to the door." she hung up and I walked to the door, to find Liam standing there, car keys in hand. He pulled me into a huge bear hug and told me it would be okay. We rushed to the hospital and practically ran into her room. She was laying on the bed, her chest barely moving. There were monitors everywhere, and they were all beeping constantly. I fell into a chair and sobbed. I sobbed until I ran out of tears. Then I just sat there until I felt someone pull me out of the chair into another huge hug. Then the tears came back. I sobbed some more, while Nana just laid there, unmoving on the bed. Whoever it was rubbed my back and whispered to me it would be OK. When I finally stopped crying I looked up to see Harry's green eyes, also tinted slightly red. Had he been crying too. I didn't know what to do so I flopped down onto the small couch. Harry sat down beside me. We sat there in silence, listening to the beeping of the monitors. Liam came back in and squeezed on the couch and we sat in quietly, them hugging me from both sides.

I was woken up by the erratic beeping of he machines. I sat there dazed as doctors and nurses surrounded Nana. I started to cry again. Liam snapped out of his stupor when he saw me crying. He picked me up bridal style and rushed me out of the room. Harry got up and quickly followed us out. Liam sat me down and and looked me straight in the eyes. "Hey hey" he said quietly and softly, as if talking to a child. "It is all be okay. Everything is going to be okay. We will be here for you." Harry stepped behind me and together they sandwiched me in a hug.

Then, Carli came running in, with Niall Zayn and Louis right behind her, pulled me into a hug, and asked me if she is okay. At that point, I was still halfway crying so I stuttered out "W-w-we d-d-on't know-w yet. Th-th-the d-doctors all r-r-rushed in there and w-w-e had to leave." I sat down in a chair, probably looking defeated. Carlin sat sown next to me and all of the boys huddled in front of us, trying to help. After a little while, Niall exclaimed the food helped everything plastered a huge grin on his face, grabbed Carlin's hand and they rushed for the food court. Zayn and Louis decided to go with them, as they hadn't eaten that day either. I sat there in that hospital's chair, with Harry on my left and Liam on my right. We just sat there, waiting for any news.

Eventually, a doctor stepped out and approached us. "Hello"he said in a American accent, making me home sick. "Are you Ily Johnson?" he asked gently. I nodded my head and leaned against Liam. "I am so very sorry to inform you of this, but your grandmother has passed. It was very peaceful and painless." I sat there in shock for a few moments and then sprinted to the cafeteria. Carlin was sitting at a table with Niall Zayn and Louis. I ran straight at her. She saw me coming, and her eyes got very wide. She stood up and just in time for me to plow into her. I sobbed and tried to talk at the same time. "Nan-nas g-g-g-one." I stuttered. We collapsed onto a chair and sobbed, right in the middle of the cafeteria. We sat there for hours crying. Eventually Liam pulled me off of her and whispered to me that visiting hours were over. Niall did the same for Carli. They carried us back to the car and sat us down gently.

I woke up the next morning in my bed. I was alone, or so I thought. I sat up and looked around, and I saw on my bedroom floor Harry, Liam and Louis, all still asleep. I got up and carefully tiptoed around the three sleeping boys. I opened Carli's door quietly to find Niall and Zayn on her floor. I quietly closed the door and walked to the kitchen. I picked up the phone and dialed my home number.

"Well look who decided to call her mother. You've only been gone for what five months?" she asked sarcasm dripping in her voice. I sighed. This was a normal conversation for us. My mother and I had never had a good relationship.

"I just called to tell you that Carli and I's plane leaves today so we'll be there soon." there was no reply and when I looked at the phone's screen it was blank and unlit. Having that conversation with my mom made me strangely home sick. Not because I missed her, but because I missed my other family, mainly my Aunt Dani. As I was packing to leave, I realized I was packing more clothing than I needed for the two days we were going to be there. I realized I wanted to go home and stay there.

I ran into Carli's room, crying. She pulled me into a tight hug and asked me "What's wrong?"

"When we go home, I'm staying. I'm staying there and I'm not coming home."

"Why?!" she asks alarmed.

"I cant take it anymore, Carli, I love going to school and the boys and everything, but I need to go home." she nods, we walk back into my room and we start to pack enough clothes for a couple of weeks.

"I think that you should stay for a couple weeks and see if you feel OK to come back." she says softly. I nod and we slowly walk down the stairs, where the boys are waiting for us. Harry Liam and Louis were driving with me to the airport, and Carli was with Niall and Zayn.

"Geez Ily, you have more bags than I do!" Louis joked after we had loaded all of my bags into the trunk of the car. I immediately burst out into tears again. Harry, who had been sitting with me in the back seat immediately pulled me into an awkward side hug and asked what was wrong.

"I-I-I'm staying home. In America." I stuttered. The boys all gave me shocked looks, but didn't say a word.

About half way to the airport, Harry broke the awkward silence that had settled over the car. "Ily, I know that you're feeling home sick and what we're about to ask you is a big deal, but we were all wondering if you would like to come with us on tour."

'Yes, yes a thousand time yes,' I thought. I loved all of the boys, and over the past few weeks Harry and I had become really good friends. And on top of all that, I was starting to fall for Liam, fast. But I couldn't handle it anymore. I couldn't be away from my family. I wasn't strong enough. "Guys, I love you all to death, but I can't handle this right now. I'm still waiting for my Nana to call me and say I got you good. Wanna go to lunch. I really need my family right now." I said, a small tear running down my cheek.

Harry looked at me with a sad look on his face. "But Ily, we are your family. Or at least, I thought we were." I bawled. I bawled the rest of the way to the airport, I bawled getting on the plane, even though the boys were coming with us.

The seat belt light wasn't on yet and I was still crying softly, sitting in Harry's lap. The boys and Carli were trying to convince me to come on tour. "Ily, I know you miss Aunt Darla, but you cant stay home. I'm afraid... I'm afraid they are going to treat you the same way as last time."

I didn't know how to respond to that. I knew she was right. Most of my family treated me like crap, and the ones who treated me well didn't know anything was going on. "I love you all, each and every one of you." I said, my eyes lingering a little longer on Louis than they should have. "And I would love to go on tour with you, but I don't think I can handle it right now." They all nodded and settled into their seats. We all sat in awkward silence the entire way home.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry, Liam and I had decided to have a lazy day in, seeing how Carli and Niall were out on a date, again. When they got here, they had each brought a movie with them. Liam had Toy Story, and Harry had Love, Actually. Nana had left a few days ago, and we were all a little sad. The boys had really liked Nana and vice versa. To cheer Carli up, Niall had decided to take her on a date. I called, Liam, being bored out of my mind, and a few minutes later he and Harry had shown up with movies. We argued for a good fifteen minutes about what movie we should watch. I eventually just slipped up to my room and popped in Peter Pan. I curled up in my bed, mouthing every single word, which I knew by heart. When 'You Can Fly' came on I sat up, and belted out the lyrics, throwing my hands in the air. The boys ran into my room, and started to sing with me, all of us terribly off pitch. We all fell over laughing and then settled in to watch my movie. After a good half hour, the home phone rang.

I reluctantly climbed out of the bed and slumped into the living room. "Helloooooooo?" I sang into the phone.

"Hello Illiana." I flinched at the sound of my 'proper name' my mother made up instead of just Ily. "Have you spoken with your grandmother since she arrived Home, you know the place you should be?"

"No, not since she called and said she landed." I said suddenly feeling guilty, not only for not checking up on Nana, but for moving away.

"I'd have assumed she informed you. Your grandmother was sent to the hospital the day after she got home. She currently she is in the ICU. "

"Oh my god." I said stunned. "Is she okay?" I asked, dumbstruck, and feeling like I was going to faint.

"Of course not you idiot, she's in the ICU." my mother said coldly.

"What happened?"

"Her kidneys aren't working and she's back on dialysis. She's not taking to the treatments, and her heart patterns are erratic. You two better get your asses down here before she dies." and with that she hung up.

I sighed and sat there on the floor, wondering if my mother was over exaggerating, trying to scare me. I must have sat there deliberating for a while, because Liam came out to find me sitting there, curled up in a ball, lost in thought.

"Ily, babe, are you okay?" he asked, squatting down and rubbing my back.

"No, no I'm not." I said shaking my head. "Nana's in the hospital. I don't think that it's too serious, but I still wanna go and see her." Liam looked at my face, studying for a moment. "I'll go and call Paul, and have him arrange plane tickets for us."

"Liam, I I can't let you do that." He quickly started to protest, but I held up my hand. "You have the new album to work on, and the boys are depending on you. I can't take you away from that" I said, trying to hold in the tears, and failing miserably.

He reached his hand out, and carefully wiped a tear away from my cheek. Without another word, he stood up and called Paul. "Hey, Paul, I need five tickets to the states as soon as possible."

I sighed, knowing fighting it was pointless. Harry, Liam, Carli, Niall and I were all headed back to the states. I got out my duffel and started willy nilly throwing clothes into it. Harry gave me a curious look and I explained the situation to him.

He gave me a weak smile and then went to his room. He came back five minutes later with his own duffel full of clothes. I looked at him curiously. "I never even said you were coming." I said.

He gave me a sheepish smile "I just assumed that you'd want me to come." He picked up his duffel and started to walk out of the room, looking deflated.

I grabbed his hand, and snatched the duffel away from him. "I never said I didn't want you there." after all three of us were done packing the three of us sat on the couch in complete and utter silence. I think at one point I started to cry a little. Nobody noticed, and a few minutes later, Carli and Niall walked into our flat. I was still in partial shock, so Liam stood up and broke the news to her. She burst into tears and ran to her bedroom. I followed her in there and helped her pack her clothes, because she couldn't see anything through all the tears. After we were finished with her suitcase we sat there on the bed in silence. A while later, Liam came in and told us it was time to go. We walked out into the living room. I walked over to where I had left my duffel, and I saw it wasn't there. "Guys, where is my duffel." Liam lifted his hands, and in them was my duffel along with his, and Carli's. We both gave him the biggest smile that we could manage, and we headed down to the car. We hopped in and found Louis and Zayn with Perrie and Elenor. Harry drove us all towards he airport. We got there, and were practically mobbed by fans. Harry grabbed my hand and started to pull me through the crowd. I grabbed for Liam who grabbed for Niall, and on and on, until we had formed a chain. We all pushed through until we arrived at the terminal for the plane. We walked right onto the plane without having to wait for anyone else. When we walked onto the plane, I noticed it wasn't a regular plane, but it had benches and tables and a lot of stuff that even first class didn't have.

"Liam, what kind of a plane is this?" I asked, confused.

"It's well.. It's the jet that we use for when we are touring." Liam said almost sheepishly.

"Wow, this is..." I trailed off, not knowing the words for the plane. "Huge." and it was. I had never seen anything like it.

They all chuckled and shook their heads at me, even Carli. I flopped down onto one of the benches, soon followed by Harry and Liam. I gave them a small smile and laid my head on Liam's shoulder. After a few minutes I was drifting off to sleep, and I didn't want to bother him, so adjusted myself to lean against the back of the seat. He gave me a confused look and gently laid my head back on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I asked Liam, confused

"I like it when girls sleep on me. I think its adorable." Liam said and stroked my hair softly. Carli let out an 'awwww' simultaneously with Harry's 'I cant believe this is happening right now' snort. Carli and I shot him death glares and with that I drifted off to sleep.

I awoke to Liam gently shaking me awake. "Ily, we are in Cleveland. You need to wake up." I nodded and sat up. We got our luggage, and when I went to grab for mine, Liam slapped my hand away and gave me stern look. I raised an eyebrow at him and shrugged, knowing fighting was pointless. We had to take three cars. Liam Harry and I all piled into one. Carli Niall and Zayn were in another. And Louis, Eleanor, and Perrie were in the last car. It took us almost two hours to get to my house, but when we did, I saw Aunt Dani's car in the drive way. I pulled out my phone and called Carli. When she picked up, we both squealed. As soon as the cars stopped, we both sprinted for the door and tackled my aunt.

Aunt Dani had been the only other person besides Nana and Carli who had been there for me throughout my entire childhood. It had been hard, because she lived almost an hour away, but when I really needed her, she was always there.

"Hi girls... crushing... ribs" she coughed out. We both released her and stood there beaming up at her. Well, I literally beamed up at her. I was pretty short, around 5'5, and I was the shortest of my family. The rest of my family was pretty tall and so was Carli so I was always the midget. I was shorter than all of the boys too, when you thought about it.

I felt bad about leaving the boys with all of the luggage so I turned around to get my luggage out of the rental cars, running smack into Liam, again.

He dropped the luggage and quickly set me back on my feet. "You seem to have a bad habit of doing that." He chuckled. I felt my face get profusely hot and red. I reached for the bags, hurrying up the stairs to my old room. I collapsed on my bed, not realizing until that moment how much I had missed it. I felt the mattress shift underneath me, and I looked over to Liam glancing around the room. I sat up and took in my old room. I had deep purple walls, and a really light pink bed spread. There was a hammock in the corner of my room, and a desk was pushed in the other corner. The was a really fuzzy rug in the very middle covering the majority of the white carpet.

I was getting tired, probably from jet lag. I leaned my head on Liam's shoulder and closed my eyes. The last thing I remember is him laying me down on the bed, pulling up the covers and whispering goodnight.

The next day when I came downstairs, the boys, Eleanor and Perrie, Carli, and aunt Dani all around the table, eating french toast bacon and eggs. I grinned, and since nobody noticed me, I quietly slipped into the living room and plopped down on the couch. I sat, enjoying the dull roar of all the voices coming from the dining room.

It was a nice kind of white noise, it sounded happy, even though I couldn't hear what they were saying. I laid my head on the arm of the couch and I was almost asleep when I heard Aunt Dani's voice "You better not be falling asleep on me now." she said. I heard the smile in her voice. With no warning, I jumped on my aunt and wrapped her in a huge bear hug. "I missed you too monkey" we just sat on the couch for a few minutes until she nudged me. "One, I cant belvive you actually met them. Two they are even more polite than you descibed them! They helped Carli unpack and Liam, he put all of your clothes away for you and the cooked breakfast for everyone. It was delicious, by the way. Ily, what's going on with you and Liam?"

I gave her a small sideways glance and I could feel my face blushing. "We're friends." I said cautiously.

"Oh my god, Keegan all over again. He likes you so much. How could you not see it?" I opened my mouth to say something, anything, but nothing could come out. Did Liam really like me? No, no no no no. it couldn't be. He could have anyone he wants, why would he even want me? Why- my thought was cut off by my 'lovely' mother's voice.

"Well, well, well, you come home for your grandmother and you can't leave the heartthrobs at home?" my mother said. We had never had the best relationship, and even though I had grown up with these kind of comments, they still hurt me, and this one hurt really bad. She had insulted my friends... what if Liam had heard that... I couldn't stand the thought. I leapt off of the couch and dashed for my room. I heard the chairs scoot out from under the kitchen table. A few minutes later I heard a single knock on my door. "Come in." I muttered. I could tell the person on the other side of the door hesitated, because it took a few seconds before I could see who it was.


	8. Chapter 8

Carli opened the door to my room and found me curled up in the hammock. She sighed and walked to the corner of my room with the hammock. Many times we had curled up in the hammock and talked about anything, and nothing at all. We had had plenty of good times in this house, but for me, the majority of the memories before Carli and I became friends were not all that happy.

My mother and I... well I don't even know how to explain it. Once she had yelled at me, I had cried to the point I had gotten sick. No apology, and after that she slapped me and walked out of the room. When my high school grades dipped below an A-, I was grounded until it was up to at least an A, and if she was having a bad day, A+. my father was never home, and when he was, he was stricter than my mother. When I was grounded for a week, he extended it to a month. And my sister, my sister was the worst. She was the baby of the family, the youngest one. She was a tomboy, and I was always considered the snooty princess who wasn't tough enough to belong to my family. I wasn't aggressive,or cruel to others, or at least I tried not to be.

Some days, the only place I could escape to was Aunt Dani's. It was my safe haven. I had spent countless days there, watching movies, going anywhere to get away form my terrible family

Carli and I sat there like that, for a good fifteen minutes. Neither one of us spoke, we just enjoyed the silence. I hadn't realized how nice it was to just sit in a room, with no noise to distract you from what you're doing.

"Ily" Carli said breaking the silence. "They sent me up here like twenty minutes ago. We were going to head for the hospital."

I nodded and silently stood to go to the hospital. When we got downstairs, all the boys were already in the cars. Carli and I climbed into aunt Dani's gray explorer. Carli got out the keys and started driving to the hospital. Aunt Dani had to work and left us the car. It was a quiet ride to the hospital. When we got there, aunt Dani lead us up to the ICU quietly. There were only allowed two people at a time in the small dark room. Everyone partnered up, and I ended up in a pair with Liam. Carli was with Niall. Louis with Eleanor. Zayn with Perrie. Harry was the odd man out, and I felt bad. I moved into my own little group of one and let those two be in a group. They tried to talk the nurse into a group of three, but she was getting aggravated, quickly. Carli and Niall were in first. They were in and out in under five minutes.

It was my turn. I quietly stepped into the room, and my heart almost stopped. Nana was hooked p to probably six different IV's and a ton of monitors. It was scary. Nana looked really pale and weak. I was afraid if I touched her, she would brake into little pieces. She gave me a small smile and sat up, opening her arms up for a hug. I leaned into her, careful not to put too much pressure onto her. She looked worse than the last time she was in the hospital. The last time, she almost died.

"Ily, sweetheart, I need you to listen to me. This is about the boys." I had been looking at the ground, and at the word boys my head snapped up. "Now, baby, I was there for, what, five days, and I can tell that Harry and Liam both really like you." my eyes got huge. Both?! I was on the edge of one. "I can see it in the way they look at you." Nana reached out and grabbed my hand. "Don't break either of their hearts, darling." her hand was cold and the beeping on the monitors became more and more erratic. She leaned forward and gave me kiss on the forehead. "I will be with you, no matter what. I love you." she slipped something cold into my hand. "Send in Liam and Harry, would you dear?" I nodded my head, and when I reached the door Nana spoke one more time. "Ily, I love you more than you will EVER know." I nodded my head and solemnly walked out to the others. I looked over to Liam and Harry and told them Nana wanted to see them.

I don't know what was taking the boys so long, they had been in there for almost fifteen minutes. I was sitting next to Carli when she nudged me. I looked over at her, my eyes still slightly watery. "Did she give you something?" she asked me in a hushed whisper.

I glanced down at my right hand, which held the object that Nana had slipped into my hand. I opened it too find a small gold heart with an very small diamond in the middle. It was hung on a very simple long gold chain. Carli opened her hand to show the almost exact same gold pendant, hung on a slightly shorter gold chain. "I'm guessing Nana didn't tell you what it is?" Carli asked me uncertainly. I shook my head slowly. "She melted down her wedding ring and cut the diamond. We literally each have half of her ring." I gasped. I couldn't believe she would give us something that important to her. Harry and Liam came out of Nana's room. Louis and Eleanor got up next, but before they could enter the room, a long solid tone came out of Nana's room. I knew what that sound meant. She had flat lined. I rushed for the room, but the nurse said I wasn't allowed in. Harry and Liam caught me. Liam picked me up and carried me over to the chairs. He sat me on his lap and I curled up into his chest and cried. I cried until I couldn't cry anymore. A few minutes later, a doctor came out.

"Are you the family of Darlene Johnson?" I couldn't speak, I was still too worked up from crying. I simply nodded my head. He lowered his voice. "We tried everything we could to help your grandmother." regret filled his voice. "I'm sorry to say that your grandmother passed. It was pain free" I couldn't stand to hear the rest of it. I buried my face into Liam's shoulder. I couldn't stand the thought that my grandmother was really gone. I didn't hear the rest of what he said, my sobs drowned him out. I could feel Liam stand up beneath me, but he didn't put me down, like expected him to. He shook hands with the doctor and then carried me out to the car. He took the keys from Carli's pocket, then set me into the passenger seat. Niall and Carli were in the back of the car. Liam started up the car, and when I glanced over at him, his jaw was clenched, and I saw tears starting to form in his eyes. I leaned my head against the window.

Nana was gone, she was really gone. This didn't seem possible. My Nana was the most caring nicest sweetest person ever. She would give anything for anybody. We were at my old house in what felt like seconds. I found my mother sitting on the couch, a huge bowl of popcorn in front of her, watching t.v. As if nothing in the world was wrong. I knelt down in front of her "Mom, did the hospital call?"

"Yeah, I heard about my mother, so sad." she said in a monotone. "Why are you crying?" she asked me in that horrible voice of hers.

I couldn't stand to be around her anymore. I got up and went for my room. As I reached the stairs, I heard Liam say "How could the most wonderful person I have ever met be related to you?" in the most hateful tone I had ever heard him use. It was so sweet of him to say that about Nana. I had known he liked her.

I walked into my room and quickly changed into my fluffy pajama pants and the matching t-shirt. My Nana had bought me these pajamas before Carli and I left. I cried for probably a good hour before I fell asleep. I heard people come into my room multiple times, but I didn't care. I was vaguely aware that someone had to be in my room when I fell asleep, because the amount of times the door had opened was an odd number.

The next morning I woke up, I was confused. Liam was asleep at the end of my end on the floor. Why was he there? "Liam" I said, but it came out as a hushed whisper. I cleared my voice, and tried again. Nothing came out. Then it all came rushing back to me. Nana. Nana was gone, and she was never coming back. I started crying. I tried to cry quietly, but I couldn't. I was too devastated. I cried and after a few minutes, I felt warm arms wrap around me, rocking me back and forth. I looked up to see Liam, he hushed me and said everything was going to be alright. But the thing was, it wasn't going to be alright, not for a long time. I curled into his shoulder, and eventually I stopped crying. Without a word, he got up, walked to the DVD player and turned on the TVhe main menu for Peter Pan popped up. He jumped back on the bed and propped himself up on the pillows. I smiled and leaned into him. We sat there watching the movie for probably a good hour before Harry walked into my bedroom.

"Oh, you guys are up. Good. Niall was demanding food and said there was nothing here that was edible, so we were going to make a food run. You want anything?"

Liam looked down at me and I shook my head. "No thanks, we're good." he said with a smile. He relaxed back into the pillow, and we finished out out movie.

A few minutes after the movie was over, my mother came barging into my room. When her eyes swept the room, and landed on us, they narrowed into slits."One, separate. Two, your grandmother's funeral is two days away, so you better get your speech prepared. Three, if it sucks, I will personally make your life a living hell. Four, get your ass down stairs in five minutes, or else." my mother spun on her heel and stormed out of the room. I glanced p at Liam.

"I'm going to get changed. I'll meet you downstairs." he nodded, and carefully unwound his arms from around me, he gave me a reassuring smile and softly shut the door behind him. I changed into cgi/set?id=61195847 . I walked down the stairs, and the boys were all piled onto the couch. No one was talking, the TV was off. It was the quietest moment I had ever had with the boys. I noticed Niall was downstairs, but Carli wasn't. All of the boys had noticed me by now, and they all looked at me as if I were going to burst into tears at any second, which I could. The looks on their faces showed me how fragile I seemed to them. I gave them a tiny smile and went to sit on the floor, by Liam and Harry's feet. I looked over at Niall, all by himself on the loveseat and asked "Where's Carli?"

He shook his head and said "She won't get out of bed. Nothing I say will convince her." I nodded and headed to the guest bedroom. Carli was there, lying in the bed.

"Carli what's wrong?"

"She's gone. She's really gone." Carli said. I nodded, knowing how she felt. I had known Nana for thirteen more years than her. It was unbelievable that my Nana was gone. I couldn't stand it. I plopped down on the bed beside Carli, and we just sat there. I was in the process of trying to process the fact that Nana was gone in my mind, when I started crying. It wasn't loud, maybe a tear or two, but Carli heard. And Carli's crying wasn't quiet, it was loud. Loud enough for all of the boys to hear. Harry Liam and Niall all came running into the guest room. Niall cradled Carli into the crook of his arm. I didn't know what to do. I pulled myself off of the bed, and walked into my room. I was going to do the only thing I could think of, I was going to write about it.

I knew that Nana wanted me to talk at the funeral, she had told me the first time her kidneys were failing. I knew that she wanted Carli to as well.

I grabbed an old notebook and a pencil and plopped down on my bed.

_Hello everyone,_

_ My name is Ily Johnson, and Darlene Johnson was my grandmother. She was the kindest sweetest most caring person I have ever known my whole life. She was kind to everyone, and there wasn't a person she met that she thought was a bad person. Even when people treated her badly, she always made an excuse for them. Her favorite one was 'they are probably just having a bad day'. She never yelled, never screamed. When I let her down, it was the worst feeling in the world. It was absolutely the worst feeling on the world,because I knew she had believed in me so much. Everyone who met my grandmother loved her to death. I don't know what else to say about my grandmother. She was the most wonderful woman I have ever had the pleasure of knowing for a really long time. I'm really going to miss her, but I know she doesn't want me to give up. Goodbye Nana, we are all going to really miss you. _

I couldn't write anymore, my paper was dripping from all of my tears, and the words had gone blurry. I felt someone's arms rubbing my shoulders. I looked up to see a blob of brown curly hair. I gave Harry a small smile through my tears. He gave me a hug and together walked into the living room. When I glanced at the clock it was really late. I expected everyone to be asleep, but when we walked into the living room everyone was huddled on the couch. I heard the opening theme to Peter Pan. I glanced around, and everyone had a smile on their face, even Carli, who hated the movie with a burning passion. I gave them a small smile through my few tears, still streaming down my face. I didn't see an open spot on any of the furniture so I plopped down on the floor. The tears had almost stopped when I felt warm arms around me. I looked up to see Liam's smiling face. I gave him the biggest smile I could manage through my tears. I started crying harder, and as I did, Liam rubbed my back and whispered 'it will be okay'. But I didn't know if it would be. I felt another pair of arms wrap around me. I saw it was Harry. Then another and another and another. Until everyone was all wrapped up in a big group hug, with me in the middle balling like a baby.

A while later I stopped crying, but we all still sat there, all tangled up in each others limbs. A while later we all untangled and went to bed. I went up to my room, and got ready for bed. After I switched off the lights and snuggled into my very comfortable bed. I was almost asleep when there was a knock at the door. I whispered come in. The door opened a crack and Liam stuck his head in. "Hi" he whispered.

I gave him a wave and laid back down. It was becoming so easy to be comfortable around all of the boys, and especially Liam. He just kind of stood there, in the center of the room. He looked so awkward I felt bad, so I patted the spot on the bed next to me. He gave me a small smile as he sat down on the bed. He sat there, with his legs crossed and his hands in his lap for a good five minutes.

"Is everything okay?" I asked Liam. He just looked so tense, and it was weird seeing him like that.

He glanced up at me, and shook his head no. "I'm worried about you, Ily. I haven't seen you smile in forever. I miss your laugh and I miss the way your eyes light up when the boys and I tell jokes and I miss the way that you used to act. And... and the boys and I miss Nana too. I don't think that you will be okay for a really long time, and that's okay, but I want you to talk to someone, and I'd really like to be that person that you come to talk to. But all that I care about is that you talk to-"

Liam looked like he was about to cry, and I felt so bad. I reached out and put my hand on his chest. I slowly leaned over and whispered "Thank-you" quietly in his ear and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I gave him a small smile and laid back down. I felt Liam pull the covers up over me, and kiss my forehead. He walked to the door, and I heard him pause before he shut the door. I'm sure I slept that entire night with a huge smile on my face.

The next morning, I woke up, and for the first five seconds, everything was great. Then I remebered what was happening today. It was the day of the funeral. I immediately curled up in a ball, and told myself I was not going to get out of bed today. I probably got to lay there for a good five minutes before I heard my door creep open. "One two three"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" I heard six, seven voices scream all at once. The next thing iknew, I felt everyone jump on top of me all at once.

I practically shot out of the bed and somehow ended up beside my bed,looking down on them all piled on top of my full sized bed. It was quite a sight. I fell on top of them all and I heard a collective groan come out of the pile of people underneath me.

I laughed for probably the last time for a good twenty four hours. I crawled down and sat cross legged at the end of the bed. A melancholy feeling washed over me. "Guys, do you know what today is?" they all nodded, and one by one they all left my room. I got up and threw on funeral/set?id=61424899 . I slumped into the bathroom. I saw my curling iron already turned on. Carli walked in a few seconds later holding her makeup bag. She gave me a small smile and turned to the mirror and started on her make-up. I was done with my hair by the time she had moved onto the second item of make-up, her bottom eyeliner. I barely glanced back at her as I walked out to the dinning room,where everyone was siting around the dining room table, not talking whatsoever, and no one had any food, not even Niall. That was really alarming. I've never seen Niall so upset he couldn't eat.

A few minutes later, Carli came out of the bathroom. No one had an appetite, so we all just went and got into the cars. We drove in silence to the funeral home, and when we got there Liam came over from the other car and took my arm in his. For a minute, I felt like I was in the Wizard of Oz. Liam gave me a reassuring smile and we started to walk towards the entrance. Suddenly, I spotted an old friend across the parking lot. I broke away from Liam and sprinted towards him screaming "AUSTIN!" Carli looked over and smiled. She tugged Niall and grabbed Liam and calmly walked over to where our old friend was.

By now I had reached him and I hugged him tightly. Austin was our friend from high school. He was in my class, so two years below Carli. We all sat at the same table, even after Carli graduated. I released him from my death grip, and stepped back to stand in between Carli and Liam. I glanced up at Liam and gave him an 'I'll explain later' look. He winked at me and grabbed my hand giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Hey Barbie I missed you." he said, and I believed him too. We had been really good friends since the sixth grade. "Hey Carls." he said and gave her a small wave. "So who are your friends?"

I smirked a little, despite the circumstances. "Austin do you remember that band, One Direction?"

"Of course, the ones you guys used to be obsessed with, even though they were supremely gay." he said, smiling at the memory.

I gestured to Liam and Niall. "Well, this is Liam and this is Niall, and they are definitely not gay." Austin's eyes widened in disbelief. He quickly regained his composure, and gave a little shrug.

"So Barbie, I see you've found yourself a Ken?" I said with a chuckle, gesturing to Liam. "I'm guessing you're dating?"

I felt my cheeks blush at the thought. "N-n-n-no" I managed to mutter. "It was really awesome to see you again, Austin, but we should really get going."

He gave me a small hug, and gave me a little shove towards where the boys were heading in. I caught up with Liam just as they were about to walk in. he gave my hand a reassuring squeeze and led me into the funeral home. I saw all of the people, filling in all of the chairs, and then I saw it. The casket. It was then that I started to break down. I stood there, in the middle of the aisle, and cried. Everyone started to take their seats, but I couldn't move, I felt like my feet were barely holding me up. I somehow managed to get over to where the rest of the boys were sitting down. A few seconds after I sat down, the pastor stood up behind the podium and started to speak. I was freaking out, because I had realized, I had forgotten my eulogy.

"And now,we have Ily Johnson, Darlene's granddaughter, with some words about her beloved grandmother." I shakily rose from my chair, and made my way up to the podium. I didn't know what to say. I had reached the podium, and now I stood behind it, and I didn't know what to say. I made eye contact, with each of the boys, trying to convey my silent message of 'Help me!'. As soon as my eyes met with Harry's he lept out of his seat and briskly walked up to the podium. He stood beside me at the podium, and produced from his pocket a small crumpled piece of paper, with small smeared cursive writing on it.

Harry opened his mouth and began to read:

_Hello everyone,_

_My name is Ily Johnson, and Darlene Johnson was my grandmother. She was the kindest sweetest most caring person I have ever known my whole life. She was kind to everyone, and there wasn't a person she met that she thought was a bad person. Even when people treated her badly, she always made an excuse for them. Her favorite one was 'they are probably just having a bad day'. She never yelled, never screamed. When I let her down, it was the worst feeling in the world. It was absolutely the worst feeling on the world,because I knew she had believed in me so much. Everyone who met my grandmother loved her to death. I don't know what else to say about my grandmother. She was the most wonderful woman I have ever had the pleasure of knowing for a really long time. I'm really going to miss her, but I know she doesn't want me to give up. Goodbye Nana, we are all going to really miss you. _

My mouth was agape, and I'm sure I was profusely blushing. I didn't even know that Harry had taken that, and I hadn't even edited it. It sounded so rough, but at the same time, so raw with emotion. How had Harry managed to take that piece of paper without me noticing, much less thought to have kept it just in case I needed some backup. I felt a tear slowly slip down my cheek. Harry gave me one of those side hugs, and led me down off of the podium.

"That was just beautiful." said the pastor. "Next, we have Carli, one of Darlene's 'adopted' grandchildren."

I couldn't concentrate on anything that Carli was saying, I was too busy trying to process what had just happened. Eventually Carli's speech was over, and she came and sat down. The pastor said a few more things I didn't pay attention to, and then, the funeral was over. I didn't stop to wait for the boys, didn't stop to talk to aunt Dani, nothing. I got out of the funeral home as quick as I could. I got to the car and quickly punched in the access code. I sat in the passenger seat of the car, crying my eyes out. The rest of the boys got to the car, they all stopped at once. I saw them all start to argue, and Liam grabbed the keys out of Louis' hand. He got into the car, and without a word, he drove me back to my old house. When we pulled in the drive way, I was still crying, and I made no move to get out of the car. Liam came around to my side and unlocked the door. I never acknowledged him as I got out and sprinted all of the way to my room. I dove face first under the covers, and cried, until I ran out of tears. I glanced at the clock and it was six o'clock at night. I walked over to my closet and threw on ( goodbye/set?id=60769320 ). I was about to walk downstairs when aunt Dani walked into my room.

"Hi sweety." she said, enveloping me in a huge hug. "How are you holding up?" she asked, concerned.

"Not so great." I said. "I'm really going to miss her. And I don't know if I can go... go back to London. I think I might, might need to stay here. But I feel like if I stay, mom will never stop talking about it, and won't let me live it down. And I'll miss the boys like crazy."

"Honey, I know what you're going through is hard. But if it's going to be that bad going back to London, and we both know it will be even worse to stay here, why don't you come and live with me. Whatever decision you make, I will stand behind you. You always have me to fall back on. I love you so much baby girl." she gave me a kiss on the forehead. "I'm leaving for my house tomorrow, so if you would like to come stay with me until you can sort things out, I need to know by five o'clock in the morning tomorrow."

I nodded and sat down on my bed, and sat on my bed, lost in thought. It must have been a few hours before I could come to a decision.

I couldn't go back to London, I needed aunt Dani, even if only for a few weeks. I sneaked into the room where all of the boys were sleeping. If I wasn't going to see my best friends for that long, I needed something to remember them all by, not that I could ever forget.

From Zayn, I took his tube of hair gel. He always smelled of it, and it would always remind me of him. It was one of the best smells ever, and it reminded me of old spice, but better. The next bag I stumbled over was Louis. From him, I pulled out a pair of his favorite red suspenders. He was going to hate me for this, but they were the most Louis-like thing he had packed, and it was safer than trying to steal a pair of his toms. Next was Niall, and in his bag,the first thing I came across was his blu-ray copy of Grease, I was probably dead by now. Next was Liam. I couldn't take just anything form him. I was closest to him out of everyone, and Harry being a close second. I pulled over one of his favorite plaid shirts. I inhaled the smell of it, and it smelled of Liam, my favorite scent in the world. It could calm me down like nothing else. Lastly was Harry, and as I ruffled through his bag, I couldn't find anything Harry ebough. I glanced down at Harry's sleeping form, and I saw a glint on his chest. I crouched down, and I saw it was his paper airplane necklace. I smiled to myself, _perfect._ I, by some miracle, managed to slip the necklace off of his neck, and fasten it around my own. I wandered into Carli's room. This would be the longest we would have gone without seeing each other. I needed something from her too. She shifted in her sleep, and I grabbed the closest thing to me, her favorite pair of shoes. (all of the items can be seen here: goodbye/set?id=60769320 ).

I knew that no one be awake by the time I had to leave in the morning, so I decided to do what I do best, and write them a note.

_Hey guys,_

_It's me. I decided to go and stay with my aunt Dani for a while. I need some time to gather my composure, and I don't want to be a burden on you guys. You're all too important to me. If it helps, think about it this way, we would have had to say goodbye soon anyways, the tour starts next week. When you are packing, you will all probably notice you are missing something important._

_Zayn- I wish that we had spent more time together, and if we ever see each other again, which I really hope we will, I promise to try and amend that. I took your favorite tube of hair gel, it was almost out, and it honestly will always remind me of you. _

_Louis- I took your favorite pair of suspenders. I'm sorry, but every time I have seen you, almost always you are wearing these suspenders. I promise to wear them, because I know you would want me to, so that your 'babies' don't go unused. _

_Niall- when you read this, you are probably going to be pretty mad at me, because I stole you blu-ray copy of Grease. You have about three more at home, so you will survive. Please take good care of __Carli. She tries to act tough, but she really isn't. *Sorry babe, but you know its true.)_

_Liam- You are the best friend anyone could ever ask for. Your kind and caring and sweet and funny, and I'm going to miss you __**very**____much. I stole your plaid shirt, the one you were wearing at the airport when you practically killed me... Remember that? I'm going to miss you so much babe. _

_Harry- I'm going to miss you lots too. I have so much to thank you for. Thank-you for saving the crappiest speech I have ever written,and reading it for me, because I would not have been able to get through that without you. Thanks for making me sing in front of you guys, it was one of the best things we've done together. I took your paper airplane necklace. I'm sorry, and I promise if I ever see you again, the first thing I will do is give it back to you._

_Carli- I don't even know what to say, I'm going to miss you so much. I'm going to miss the way you try to give me boy advice that I'm never going to take,and I'm going to miss the way that you treat me like the baby sister that you never had. I'm going to miss your crazy schemes to set me up with boys that probably wont like me anyways. Oh and I uh- I took your shoes, oops... NOT. Ill see you soon. _

_Guys, there isn't enough paper in the world for me to write down what I need to say. I'm going to miss you all so so so so so much._

_ -Ily xxxxxx._

I glanced up st the clock, and it was almost four thirty. I put the note on the bathroom mirror, where someone was sure to see it. I slowly started to pack my stuff, delaying it as much as possible. It was 4:45 by then, and I decided to start some coffee, and put the warmer on so that it would be hot by the time they all got up. I poured myself a travel mug, and then went back up to my room. I sat on m bed, drinking coffee and lost on thought.

I heard a knock at the door, and I opened it to find aunt Dani. She gave me a sleepy smile, and bent down to grab my book bag, since it was right beside the door. (A/N What Ily is wearing/ her luggage I have that same book bag... anyways cgi/set?id=61719136 ). We hurriedly got into the car, and began our hour drive. I fell asleep within fifteen minutes of being on the road. When we got to the apartment building where aunt Dani had lived for the past twelve years, we unloaded our stuff from the back of the car. We shuffled into the elevator, and when I reached for the third floor button, she slapped my hand away. I looked at her in confusion, and she was pulling out a key from her pocket. She slid it into the slot and pushed the button for the penthouse. I looked at her with possibly the most confused face ever, and she explained how she had gotten a job promotion, and she now made almost triple what she used to. I raised my eyebrows at her, but was too tired to argue. When we got into the apartment, she showed me where I would be sleeping. The room was about the same size as my room in London, and had a green and blue color scheme. I fell ont the bed, and it was super comfy. Aunt Dani sat on the bed beside me and explained that she was going to be gone for the next few weeks for a business trip. I groaned but nodded okay. I fell back onto the bed, and aunt Dani left me to go and pack for her trip.

My phone buzzed beside me, and I picked it up to see 98 new text messages, and 58 missed calls.

I scrolled down through the list of missed calls, and it seemed everyone had called me. Harry, Liam, Niall, Zayn, Louis, Carli, Perrie, Eleanor.

I clicked onto the messages app on my phone. I scrolled through all of the texts, stopping at random to read them.

Carls:

_Bonjour Bitch! Well I woke up and found you're wonderful note. The next time I see you, I'm going to bitch slap you so hard... Liam will probably consider murdering me. Call me... NOW!_

'Well, I'm not answering that one' I thought to myself.

Lili-

_Hey we got your note. Be safe, and I hope we see you soon!_

There was one text message that really stood out to me, and it wasn't what I excepted from Harry.

Curly ;) :

_Hey babe. When we woke up this morning, we found your note. I was more than happy to help you at the funeral, and I thought the speech was well thought out and... raw. It was completely you, and it was beautiful. Do me a favor, and don't take that necklace off. I hope the first thing you do when you see me is give me a big hug, because the truth is, I'm going to miss you so much babe. Keep safe, and don't fall off of the grid. Call me whenever you can, and text too. Xxx -Hazza_

That did it. I had to call him. That was the sweetest thing I had ever read. I quickly dialed Harry's number, and hit send. When the ringing stopped, I cautiously whispered "Harry?" into the phone.

He chuckled into the phone. "Hey babe."

"Harry, I made a mistake" I said, my voice full of regret.

"You don't say?" he said, his voice full of hurt.


End file.
